Amor em Tempos de Guerra
by Hell di Sanseverini
Summary: Winry Rockbell é acolhida por sua vó em Resembool no meio de uma guerra entre Amestris pela conquista do terreno de Ishbal. No meio desse contexto caótico, um forte e inesperado sentimento brota no coração de dois jovens. E a guerra que os uniu será a mesma que os separará. REPOSTADA
1. Chapter 1

Sim, essa fic já existia. Sim, eu deletei tudo e comecei de novo. Bom, eu estou tentando parar de deixar histórias pela metade, mas da forma que Amor em Tempos de Guerra estava não havia condições de eu termina-la. Espero conseguir chegar ao fim dela desta vez e espero que vocês gostem do resultado também.

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, como todos vocês já sabem.

* * *

Amor em Tempos de Guerra

Capítulo 1

* * *

_Foram tempos difíceis aqueles da guerra. Iniciada pelos poderosos e gananciosos governadores, que ficavam apenas em suas enormes salas dando ordens e voltando a noite para casa, para suas esposas. Eles diziam a palavra e mandavam os homens para as guerras, os camponeses, os trabalhadores, os pais de família, os enamorados, aqueles que queriam apenas paz; estes eram enviados ao campo de batalha, vestidos em um imponente uniforme azul, carregando armas pesadas, lutando para trazer a vitória para Asmetris, lutando uma luta que não era deles. E as mães, irmãs, esposas e filhas, que oravam e choravam dia e noite pela volta de seus homens. E os homens que caiam em câmera lenta, em meio à chuva de sangue, cuja última coisa que veriam seria uma arma, uma espada.. Algo que machucasse, que os dilacerasse, que os tornasse irreconhecíveis. E ali eles ficaram, enterrados sob aquele solo, os valentes homens de Asmetris. E aqueles que tiveram a sorte de voltarem vivos, voltaram partidos, quebrados, com o fantasma do que viram e do que fizeram que os atormentariam sempre. A vida daquelas pessoas nunca mais fora igual. Com quantas vidas se compra a vitória de uma guerra?_

.

Ishbal – Janeiro de 1917

Winry,

minha rotina é a mesma há dois meses. Acordando as 5 da manha e recebendo treinamento pesado. A maioria dos recrutas são tão novos como eu, mas não tenho feito novos amigos por aqui. Tem sido difícil. O dia inteiro é cobrado de mim coisas que eu jamais quis fazer, como saber acertar um alvo. Dizem que nosso treinamento chegará ao fim e iremos enfim para a guerra em breve. Eu temo este dia. O dia em que vou ter que apontar para um alvo em movimento, um ser humano, e ter que tirar sua vida. Você vai me odiar para sempre?

Sempre me pergunto como será que vocês estão e até quando conseguirei escrever para você. Não sei como vou aguentar ficar sem notícias, sem saber que tudo está bem como vocês. Todas as vezes que eu me deito eu só consigo ver seu rosto, pensar no seu sorriso, sentir o seu cheiro. Como eu sinto sua falta. Eu trocaria tudo nesse mundo para poder estar na sua frente agora, te abraçando.

Cuida da sua avó e do Al até eu voltar. Eu confio em você para isso.

Com amor,

Edward

.

.

.

Resembool – Janeiro de 1916

Era uma manhã como qualquer outra em Resembool. Pinako estava em sua oficina trabalhando, enquanto Alphonse preparava o café e Edward continuava dormindo. Ainda era cedo, não passava muito de oito horas. Era uma agradável manhã de verão. Alphonse quebrou alguns ovos, jogando-os na frigideira, e começou a mexê-los com uma espátula. O café quentinho estava pronto. Não era tão bom quanto o de Edward, mas teria que servir. Quando tudo já estava pronto, caminhou em direção à oficina de Pinako, avisando que o café já estava na mesa. A senhora apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Alphonse ouviu passos na escada e viu Edward descendo usando apenas uma samba-canção, os cabelos soltos e os olhos mais fechados do que abertos.

- Bom dia nii-san.

O Elric mais velho respondeu com um grunhido que Al reconheceu ser o bom dia de seu irmão. Sorriu. Edward não era uma das pessoas mais comunicativas que existiam normalmente, mas ao acordar essa característica apenas se intensificava. Ele só passava a funcionava depois que tomava sua primeira xícara de café...

- Dá pra você andar logo, chibi? Você está bloqueando o caminho. – disse Pinako parada atrás dele

- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE SER MICROSCÓPICO?

...ou se fizessem comentários sobre sua altura. Alphonse alargou seu sorriso.

- Ela não disse isso, nii-san.

- Não ouse defende-la. Você sempre a defende. Não sei o que tanto ela fala do meu tamanho, não é como se ela fosse maior do que eu. – disse Edward sentando-se na cadeira bufando

- É impressionante como alguém consegue acordar com um mau-humor desse, rapaz.

- Meu humor estava ótimo até você vir encher o saco.

Pinako deu um tapa na cabeça de Edward que fez o rapaz soltar uma exclamação.

- Essa velha é louca!

- Olha lá como me chama, nanico, se não eu te dou outro.

Edward calou-se emburrado enquanto Pinako sentava-se ao lado dele. Alphonse servia as xícaras de café e o pão com ovo para eles.

- Quando Winry chega, vovó?

- Amanhã de manhã, Alphonse. – Pinako olhou para Edward – Terminou de fazer a mudança para o quarto do seu irmão?

- Não sei por que eu tenho que me mudar do meu quarto.

- Porque você está ocupando o quarto de hóspedes e o quarto do Alphonse é grande o suficiente para ocupar vocês dois.

- Porque eu tenho que dividir meu quarto com o Alphonse?

- Porque ou vocês dividem o quarto ou algum de vocês divide com a minha neta e isso é algo que não vai acontecer, né?

- Porque você não divide o seu com ela? – Pinako gargalhou

- Porque eu não divido meu quarto com ninguém, pigmeu.

- SUA VELHA NANICA! QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE MENOR DO QUE FORMIGA COM PROBLEMA DE CRESCIMENTO? - Al esticou as mãos tentando a calmar o irmão que tinha saltado de sua cadeira

- Ela não falou nada disso, nii-san.

.

Alphonse entrou no mercadinho e pegou em seu bolso a lista que Pinako havia dado a ele. Algumas frutas, cereais, legumes, verduras, arroz, alguns ingredientes para fazer doces. Colocou tudo dentro de uma cesta e levou ao caixa. Pagou suas compras, pegou a sacola e saiu do mercado. Aonde mais precisava ir? Alphonse olhou ao redor e viu uma farmácia. Ele então corou e sorriu. Precisava ir a uma farmácia, só que não _aquela_. Continuou caminhando pela rua, passando pelas pessoas, até ver a pequena farmácia na esquina. Caminhou devagar até lá, contendo o nervosismo. Entrou no lugar tentando parecer tranquilo e impedir que seus olhos procurassem alguém atrás do balcão. Olhava para as prateleiras como se procurasse algo, quando na verdade não estava de fato observando algo. Seu coração quase parou quando ouviu uma voz, que vinha do balcão, dizendo o seu nome.

- Boa tarde, Alphonse. - disse a menina com um sorriso no rosto

- Boa tarde, Rose. - ele podia jurar que estava corando

- Como está tudo?

- Está tudo bem e com você?

- Tudo bem também.

Ficaram em silencio até Rose falar novamente.

- Então, o que deseja? – Alphonse deu a lista a ela - Eu pego pra você.

- Não precisa, Rose. Pode deixar que eu... - ela o interrompeu

- Imagina, é um prazer. - Alphonse retribuiu o seu sorriso

Não saberia dizer se ela não tinha pego algo da lista, pois seus olhos não saiam de seu rosto. Via a forma delicada e serena que ela observava atentamente cada uma das prateleiras. Por fim, Rose voltou ao balcão com um sorriso estranho no rosto. Pinako realmente havia caprichado. Nunca comprara tantas coisas numa farmácia antes. Diversos tipos de remédios, band-aids, Merthiolate, esmaltes e... Alphonse teve certeza que estava corando naquele momento. Aquilo explicava a cara estranha que Rose fez quando trouxe as compras para o balcão. O que ela estaria pensando dele?

- Rose, não é o que você está pensando... - a menina deu um riso largo com a falta de jeito dele

- Eu não estou pensando nada, Alphonse.

- Lembra da Winry?

- A neta da senhora Rockbell?

- Sim. Então, ela está vindo pra nossa casa. - Rose fez uma cara de compreensão

- Bom, então o absorvente finalmente se aplica. - Alphonse tornou a corar e ela voltou a rir. - Desculpa, estou te deixando encabulado.

- Tudo bem, é que eu nunca comprei... isso. - Alphonse coçou a cabeça.

Rose encarou o rapaz. Ele e Edward se pareciam muito fisicamente e em jeito. Não em temperamento, jamais, mas na forma como reagiam a influencias externas. Tinham as mesmas manias, os mesmos trejeitos.

- E quando Winry chega?

- Amanha.

- Quanto tempo que eu não a vejo. Traz ela aqui um dia, pra gente conversar.

- Trago sim.

- Bem, em quanto ficou tudo?

- 17 dilmas.

Alphonse estendeu para ela uma nota de 20 e Rose lhe deu o troco.

- Foi bom te encontrar, Rose. Até mais.

- Até.

Observou o rapaz abrir a porta de vidro e sair da loja, apoiou a cabeça nas duas mãos e suspirou. Se ao menos ele a notasse...

.

Pinako subiu silenciosamente as escadas da casa. Passou pelo quarto de Winry e viu Edward esticando um lençol branco na cama. Seria bom ter a neta em sua casa depois de tantos anos. Marion, sua filha, havia brigado com ela quando Winry tinha dez anos e desde então sua vinda a Resembool havia sido proibida, como uma espécie de punição a Pinako. Só conseguia se comunicar com a neta por telefone, cartas e pelas visitas surpresas que fazia a ela. Sua relação com Marion não melhorou ao longo dos anos, muito pelo contrário.

A primeira coisa que fez ao receber a carta da filha dizendo que Winry iria passar uns tempos com ela em Resembool foi mandar Edward ao centro em busca de uma beliche. Sabe-se lá Deus porque Pinako enviara o Elric mais velho. Talvez tivesse sido o primeiro a aparecer em sua frente. Edward era péssimo de lábia e de barganha, o que vinha de sua falta de tato social. Entretanto, ele era extremamente atraente, e fora atendido pela filha do dono da loja. Ela não teve problema em abaixar o preço e soltar sorrisos e gracejos ao Elric mais velho, que sequer percebeu suas intenções.

Pinako estava preocupada. O que poderia parecer a quebra de uma longa promessa de distancia era, na verdade, outra coisa. Pinako morava ao leste de Amestris, e era uma cidade relativamente próxima a região de Ishbal, com a qual o governo amestriano estava entrando em guerra. Já Winry e seus pais moravam de Dublith, que era bem longe de tudo aquilo, ficando mais próximo do meio do país. Para tirar suas filhas de um dos lugares mais seguros e enviá-la a uma cidade pequena quase de fronteira com o inimigo, algo pior que isso os preocupava. Tinha medo com o que a filha podia estar envolvida. Marion e o marido, apesar de serem médicos, sempre foram envolvidos em causas políticas. Apesar de discordar com muitas escolhas dela, Marion ainda era filha de Pinako e ela se preocupava com sua vida.

Continuou encarando Edward e deu um sorriso ao ver sua carranca emburrada. Talvez a ida de Winry para Resembool tivesse suas vantagens. Esperava que o jeito afetuoso, espontâneo e sincero da neta trouxesse algo para Edward. Pinako não conseguia resistir em implicar com o rapaz, mas a verdade é que o amava como se fosse mais um neto, tanto ele quanto Alphonse, e sentia-se triste ao ver o quão fechado ele havia se tornado após a morte de Trisha. A mãe sempre deu amor e carinho aos filhos, principalmente depois que foi abandonada pelo marido e os filhos eram apegados a ela. Mas Edward nunca se recuperou da morte da mãe, guardando dentro de si uma raiva do mundo, que Pinako e Alphonse tentavam, em vão, quebrar. Ele era tão novo, tão bonito, tinha tanto potencial e o desperdiçava trancado em casa sem conhecer ninguém novo, sem fazer amigos.

Pinako desceu novamente as escadas e foi em direção a oficina terminar suas pendencias. Queria ter todo tempo livre no dia seguinte para estar com sua neta.

.

Edward fazia o jantar quando Alphonse chegou cheio de coisas do centro. Estava cansado. Passara por diversas lojas até achar uma peça que ela precisava para construir um automail. "Isso aqui não é Rush Valley não, rapaz. Diga a Pinako que se ela não passar encomendar essas coisas com antecedência uma hora vai acabar ficando sem". O macarrão estava pronto quando Alphonse terminou de guardar tudo o que havia comprado. Sentou-se na cadeira cansado e cheio de fome.

- Velha – Edward gritou – a comida está pronta.

- Estou indo, nanico! – Pinako gritou de volta; Alphonse esfregou as têmporas

- Como vocês conseguem gritar tanto?

- Está tudo bem? – Edward perguntou sentando-se ao lado do irmão

- Sim, só um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Não é nenhuma daquelas suas crises de enxaqueca não né, Alphonse?

- Não se preocupe, nii-san, deve ser cansaço e fome. – Edward olhou para ele desconfiado – É sério.

Edward foi até o armário de remédios e pegou um copo d'água e estendeu para o irmão. Alphonse sorriu e tomou o remédio com a água numa golada só. O jantar correu bem. A noite sempre foi mais tranquila na casa de Pinako Rockbell. Após um longo dia, trocam algumas palavras sobre o que fizeram, pequenos acontecimentos, e aproveitam sua comida. O macarrão estava um pouco duro, mas o molho compensava estando saboroso. Edward sempre errava em algo e compensava deliciosamente em outra coisa. No fim da janta, Pinako lavou a louça de todos, Alphonse foi tomar um banho e Edward foi para a varanda. O dia fora tão corrido que sequer tinha conseguido passar um tempo deitado na rede, olhando para o campo. Era tão bonito ali. Mas a noite não conseguia ver muita beleza, sob as luzes artificiais. Suspirou. Estava tarde e estava cansado. Foi se arrastando pela casa, desligando as luzes atrás de si e indo para seu quarto. Ao se jogar na cama foi que lembrou que aquele quarto não era mais seu. Bufou. Levantou-se de lá preguiçosamente e foi para seu novo quarto. Abriu a porta e viu que o irmão estava com uma lanterna acesa lendo um livro.

- Porque não acende a luz?

- Pra vovó não reclamar.

- Vá dormir, Al, já está tarde.

Edward deitou na cama de cima da beliche.

- Vai ser bem legal ter a Winry-chan aqui, não acha nii-san?

- Não.

- Deixa de ser ranzinza, Ed.

- Não vejo nada legal em ter uma menina que já chegou roubando meu quarto. – Alphonse riu.

- Lembra que queríamos casar com ela quando tínhamos seis anos?

- Não.

- Como não? Fizemos um duelo por ela. Você perdeu. Mas mesmo assim...

..._ela disse que queria casar comigo._

- As meninas sempre gostaram de você.

- Agradeça que não tem nenhuma Noah louca atrás de você.

- Você não atrai só Noahs. – ficaram em silencio – Winry é bem bonita.

- Como você sabe?

- Pinako me mostrou fotos. – Alphonse riu – Eu duelaria de novo com você por ela.

- Você não vai precisar. Pode ficar com ela. Boa noite, Al.

- Boa noite, nii-san.

* * *

Primeiro capítulo reescrito. Eu juro que vou tentar mesmo me dedicar a essa história. Por favor, me avisem se algo estiver ruim ou até se estiver bom. Reviews não me fazem escrever e nem postar mais rápido, mas com certeza ajudam. É importante saber como está sendo a recepção dos nossos escritos.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Hell


	2. Chapter 2

Amor em Tempos de Guerra

Capítulo 2

* * *

Resembool – Janeiro de 1916

Edward incomodou-se com a claridade que entrava pelo quarto de manhã. A beliche ficava em frente a uma grande janela que Alphonse havia aberto assim que amanheceu. Murmurou. Esqueceu-se do péssimo hábito que Al tinha de querer arejar o quarto de manhã, permitindo a presença do sol incomodo no ambiente. E Edward Elric não gostava de sol, principalmente quando ele o acordava.

Levantou-se da cama extremamente irritado, mais do que o normal. Vestia apenas um short velho de ficar em casa. Foi até o banheiro, fez xixi, jogou uma água no rosto e prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo mal feito. Pouco importava. Estava com fome. Esperava que, pelo menos, aqueles desalmados tivessem guardado um pouco de café para ele.

Ouviu uma voz diferente falando rápido e agitadamente. Suas sobrancelhas se estreitaram e desejou profundamente que aquela voz não pertencesse a Noah. Suspirou. Seria só o que faltava para tornar esta manhã ainda mais perfeita. Desceu as escadas e caminhou em direção à cozinha. Quando chegou lá, todos se viraram pra ele e então ele viu. Então ele lembrou. Não era Noah.

- Bom dia, Edward.

A imagem que ele tinha em sua cabeça de Winry Rockbell era bem diferente desta Winry que estava em sua frente. Também, quantos anos tinha a última vez que a vira? Onze? Eram apenas crianças. Ela tinha um cabelo curto chanel e usava vestidos e chorava e segurava em sua blusa pedindo que a salvasse de insetos. A jovem Rockbell agora possuía longos cabelos loiros, que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, usava uma calça larga preta e um top também preto. E tinha _piercings_ na orelha.

- Oi. – ele respondeu, amargo. Lembrou-se _também_... Era culpa dela que havia sido acordado pelo sol naquela beliche infeliz. Odiou-a.  
- Sente-se.

Edward irritou-se com a forma que ela agia, como se ele fosse o convidado e ela quem morasse ali. _Eu moro aqui,_ pensou ele, _e você roubou meu quarto._ Sentou-se mesmo assim.

- Quer café, nii-san? – Edward apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça

- Você não quer vestir uma camisa antes, pigmeu?

Edward encarou Pinako com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Vovó, por favor. O que eu mais velho por ai como protética são homens sem camisa e até mesmo sem calça, a senhora sabe. Deixe Edward se sentir a vontade. Ele está em casa, afinal. E está quente.

- É, _vovó. – _disseEdward em tom de ironia

Alphonse trouxe uma xícara de café para o irmão. Edward pegou o açúcar e misturou com o café. Tomou um gole. Ele precisava começar acordar mais cedo e fazer o café dessa casa. Café não era nem de longe a melhor coisa que Al era capaz de fazer.

- Então, Winry, o que você vai fazer hoje?

- Bom, hoje eu só quero desfazer minhas malas e descansar. Vocês tem noção do quão longa e exaustiva é uma viagem de trem de Dublith pra cá? Céus, parece que eu perdi anos da minha vida naqueles vagões.

- E amanha, vamos começar o trabalho. – os olhos de Winry brilharam

- Sim, vovó. – ela disse com um sorriso

- Você também é uma viciada em automails como sua avó? – Winry olhou torto para ele

- Eu não diria que eu sou viciada. Mas sim, eu gosto muito de automails.

- Vocês tão muito estranhas. – Edward tomou um gole de seu café. Winry virou a cara.

- Bom, eu vou subir e arrumar minhas coisas no quarto.

- Quer ajuda, Winry? – perguntou Alphonse se levantando ao mesmo tempo que ela

- Hum, pode ser. Obrigada, Alphonse-kun.

Edward e Pinako permaneceram na cozinha enquanto Winry e Alphonse foram para o quarto da menina.

- Sente-se, Al. Eu só queria mesmo era um pouco de companhia. Odeio desfazer malas. – Alphonse sorriu

- Como está sendo voltar a Resembool depois de tanto tempo?

- Diferente. Quer dizer, eu acabei de pisar aqui, mas tudo parece estranho. É como se eu nunca tivesse vivido aqui antes. A não ser pela casa da vovó, que parece a mesma coisa a não ser, é claro, por você e seu irmão aqui. – enquanto falava, Winry tirava peças de roupa e ia guardando-as no armário

- Desculpe pelo Edward. Ele é meio antissocial.

- É, eu sei.

- Sabe?

- Bem, vovó sempre falou muito de vocês. E ela nunca escondeu o quão ranzinza Edward havia se tornado.

- É, bem, é uma pena. Ele era um cara legal.

- Eu me lembro dele sendo um amigo bom. Ele sempre me protegia. É estranho. Eu passei minha infância inteira com ele, tenho diversas lembranças, mas aqui estamos nós e é como se nós nunca tivéssemos estados juntos antes.

- Bom, não é pessoal, se isso a deixa aliviada.

- Ele não superou a perda de Trisha, não é?

- Não. Ele sequer foi ao enterro, sabia?

Winry parou com uma blusa na mão e encarou Alphonse.

- Sabia. Ele deve se arrepender por isso, não?

- Se ele se arrepende então ele esconde isso muito bem. Ele nunca foi onde ela está enterrada.

- Eu sequer consigo começar a imaginar a dor que vocês possam ter sentido ao perder a mãe. Eu lembro o quão grudados com ela vocês eram.

- Sim, éramos.

Ficaram em silencio.

- Vamos falar de coisas boas, Winry. É injusto que logo no seu primeiro dia aqui fiquemos falando da mamãe e da rabugice do Ed. – Winry sorriu – Quando tempo você pretende ficar conosco?

- Então, eu não sei.

- Você não precisa voltar pra casa daqui a algum tempo?

Winry sentou-se na cama e encarou Alphonse.

- Vovó não falou nada pra vocês?

- Falou o que? – perguntou confuso. Winry suspirou.

- Estou preocupada.

- Com o que?

- Meus pais.

- Por quê? O que houve com eles?

- Nada. Ainda.

- Como assim?

- Você sabe que minha mãe e a vovó estavam brigadas há anos, certo? – Alphonse fez que sim com a cabeça – Essa é uma história sobre a qual não vale a pena falar, mas ela desencadeou muitas coisas. Entre elas, minha mãe proibiu que eu viesse a Resembool. Mesmo agora, depois de velha, sempre que eu falava que ia visitar minha vó, minha mãe fazia um drama, dizendo que eu iria desrespeitá-la e tal, e como minha vó sempre ia me visitar de qualquer maneira, eu desistia sempre da ideia, pra não chateá-la, sabe. Ela já fica muito cansada e estressada com o trabalho. – ela deu uma pausa – Daí um dia ela chegou e me disse para arrumar minhas malas e vir para Resembool por tempo indeterminado. Eu poderia ficar aqui o tempo que eu quisesse.

- Vai ver ela percebeu o quão bobo era impedi-la de vir ver sua avó.

- Não, não é isso. Você não conhece minha mãe, Alphonse. Foi muito de repente. Eu não sei o que a motivou a isso, mas eu sei, eu _sei_, que nada de bom virá disso. E eu tenho medo.

Alphonse levantou-se da cama e chegou perto de Winry, pegando na mão dela.

- Ei, vai dar tudo certo. Não sofra por antecipação. – Winry sorriu

- Obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer. É pra isso que servem os amigos.

- É bom saber que ainda tenho um amigo aqui.

Winry levantou e deu um abraço em Alphonse.

.

_Winry Rockbell estava abraçando Alphonse Elric enquanto chorava. Den havia sofrido um acidente e iria passar por uma cirurgia e a garotinha não parava de chorar. Den era um presente de Pinako para Winry, já que na casa de Pinako não havia nada de interessante para uma criança fazer. Sempre que a menina ia até a casa da avó, seu olhar brilhava e um sorriso crescia em seu rosto quando o via. O cachorro também amava a menina, e sempre corria em sua direção e a lambia. Agora, ninguém sabia se ele iria sobreviver, e a pequena Rockbell estava despedaçada._

_Edward Elric observava tudo._

_Ele via o quão triste Winry estava e se sentiu incapaz de ajuda-la daquela vez. Era fácil quando tinha que salvá-la de valentões, de insetos ou quando ela estava triste com sua mãe. Dessa vez era diferente. Ele não poderia ajuda-la, ele não poderia salva-la; e isso o frustrava._

_Mas tudo piorou no momento em que Alphonse a abraçou. Sentiu seu sangue ferver. Sabia que deveria estar preocupado com o como ela estava se sentindo naquele momento, mas ver seu irmão abraçando-a cegou todas suas ações. Edward saiu correndo da casa dos Rockbell, deixando para trás uma Winry sem entender o que havia acontecido._

_Ele corria, corria, corria até que, enfim, chegou em casa. Trisha estava sentada no sofá tricotando. Era uma das coisas que sua mãe gostava de fazer em seu tempo livre. Viu o filho cair no outro sofá emburrado, com os braços cruzados. Suprimiu um sorriso. O quão adorável ficava o seu filho quando estava irritado? E essa não era uma cena rara de se ver. Trisha largou o que estava fazendo e sentou-se ao lado do filho mais velho._

_- O que houve, querido?_

_Edward encarou a mãe, incomodado._

_- Nada._

_- Se não fosse nada, você não estaria com essa tromba._

_- Eu não estou com tromba! Quem tem tromba é elefante. – Trisha sorriu_

_- E meninos que não contam pra mãe o que está acontecendo com eles. – ele ficou em silencio._

_- Sabe o Den?_

_- O cachorrinho da Pinako?_

_- É._

_- O que tem?_

_- Ele está numa cirurgia._

_- Sério? Por quê?_

_- Ele sofreu um acidente. Os médicos não sabem se ele vai ficar bom._

_- É por isso que você está assim?_

_- Não._

_- Não?_

_- Winry está triste._

_- Vê-la triste te deixa irritado?_

_- Não. Me deixa triste._

_- Então você está triste e irritado?_

_- É._

_- O que te irritou então, querido?_

_- O Alphonse._

_- O que ele fez?_

_- Ele abraçou a Winry._

_Trisha então começou a rir, fazendo o filho corar de raiva e vergonha._

_- Porque você não a abraçou também?_

_- Porque ele fez primeiro!_

_- E dai?_

_- E dai que ela vai querer casar com ele e não comigo._

_Trisha sorriu._

_- Ed, o fato dele ter abraçado ela não faz ela querer casar com ele._

_- Não?_

_- Não. Mas o fato de você ter ido embora quando ela precisava, faz com que ela também não queira casar com você._

_Os olhos de Edward arregalaram._

_- É?_

_- Claro. Você fugiu quando ela precisava de você. Um marido precisa proteger a esposa._

_Edward levantou do sofá e tornou a correr de volta a casa de Pinako. Trisha sorriu e voltou a tricotar. Ele correu, correu, correu e chegou a porta. Tocou a campainha. A mãe de Winry atendeu a porta e o menino entrou, passando correndo por ela._

_Winry estava sentada no sofá, coçando os olhos. Alphonse sentado ao seu lado. Estreitou os olhos. Não perderia para ele. Se aproximou devagar de Winry até que ela o encarou, com os olhos cheios d'água e um sorriso no rosto._

_- Você voltou._

_Aquilo foi demais para ele. Edward puxou a menina para que ficasse em pé e a abraçou. Winry ficou chocada no inicio, mas retribuiu o abraço do amigo. Ele nunca havia abraçado ninguém antes que não fosse sua mãe, seu pai ou Alphonse. Não era estranho abraça-la, era bom. Winry se perguntava como ele sabia que ela queria aquele abraço. Como ele sabia que ela esperava aquilo? Abraçou-o mais forte. Ele não sabia, apenas queria aquilo tanto quanto ela._

.

Deja vu. Winry Rockbell olhou para o corredor e viu Edward Elric parado na porta. Ele a encarava intensamente e era reciproco. O abraço em Alphonse se afrouxou sem que sequer percebesse. Lembrou-se do dia da cirurgia de Den. Edward se lembrava disso também. E naquele momento ele fez a única coisa que podia fazer. Desencostou-se da porta e foi embora.

* * *

Mais um capítulo pronto, gente. Espero que estejam gostando.

Não custa nada deixar reviews dizendo o que estão achando da história. Obrigada por estarem acompanhando.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Hell


End file.
